Mistaken
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: Alphonse Elric decides to play along when someone mistakes him for something he's not.


Fourteen year old Alphonse Elric ran through the streets of Xenatown, carrying a large pile of books which slightly obscured his view. Now, this probably wasn't the best thing for a clumsy, accident-prone boy like himself to do, but he needed to get back to the hotel so he could continue searching for a way to get his brother back from who-knows-where. Stumbling slightly Al fell forward into someone, dropping about half of his books. Leaning back to steady himself only caused him to fall back onto the ground and drop the remainder of the books.

Getting onto his knees Al started to pick up the books now sprawled around him. Suddenly there was one of the books levitating in his face with a hand attached to it. Looking up A; saw that attached to the hand was an arm and attached to that arm was a boy who must have been around seventeen with blond hair covering one of his eyes, wearing a white shirt, brown pants and suspenders.

"You alright cutie?" The blond boy asked, eyes playful, lips forming a slight smirk. Al stared at the boy in complete confusion until something inside finally clicked.

"_He thinks I'm a girl!_" Al thought, starting to blush. The blond boy apparently thought this was cute because he only blushed more. Al took the book from him and kept his head down wile picking up the rest. Once all the books were back into his arms Al stood up.

"So, where are you off to in such a hurry?" The blond asked. Al was about to tell the boy who was obviously still trying to flirt with him that he was not a girl when a strange thought crept into him mind. Why not play along and see how long it'll take this guy to figure out he's not of the female race. Pulling his brown coat closer with the hand not full of books Al tried to put on a slightly more feminine voice, which wasn't that hard seeing as he hadn't hit full puberty yet.

"No where, just back to my hotel," Al tried. The guy seemed to believe it because there was no change in his expression. "So, um, what's your name?" Al asked.

"Russell, and yours cutie?" The boy, Russell, asked. Al looked down. It was so _weird_ being hit on by some guy.

"Al," Al mumbled, realizing that Al wasn't a very girly name. Hey, maybe it would make this Russell guy realize he wasn't a girl.

"What was that?" Russell asked.

"Al," Al said again, slightly less mumbled this time around. Al was starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea, but Russell was sure to catch on soon, right? I mean Al didn't look _that _much like a girl, right?

"Hm, how about I call you Ally, that sounds much cuter," Russell said. Al wasn't sure he could get much redder.

"Um, sure," was all he managed to say. They continued walking in silence for a moment until Russell asked another question.

"So, what are you doing in Xenatown?" Al fidgeted for a moment trying to think of what to say. He did that whenever someone asked him, seeing as he couldn't exactly tell people he was trying to find his as-good-as-dead brother.

"Um, researching something," Al said, hoping that would satisfy him.

"What are you researching?" Russell asked. Al inwardly groaned. First this guy hits on him now he's prying into his life.

"Just some alchemy, it's nothing really," Al answered.

"Really? I'm an alchemist too, maybe you should come over some time," Russell suggested. Al nearly groaned outwardly. Of _course_ he's an alchemist. Al prayed the last part wasn't asking him out on some kind of date.

"Erm, maybe. I'm mainly just passing through, maybe if I'm ever in town again," Al said. They were nearing the hotel and Al was wondering whether he should tell the guy or not. If he told him then how? Bye, oh and by the way I'm a guy. That sounded a little strange to Al, but all this was strange to Al. What in the world was he thinking when he decided to play along. Al decided not to tell, it'd be too weird.

Stepping in front of the hotel Al stopped. "Well, this is it. See you around Russell, um," Al started, not sure what to say.

"Trigham, Russell Trigham, and yours?" Russell asked.

"Oh, Elric, well, bye," Al said, quickly going into the hotel. He went so quick in fact, that he didn't see the look of realization and humiliation on Russell's face at the sound of his name. Nor did he hear him choking and sputtering his full name. And he definitely didn't see Russell stand in the exact spot he had left him for ten more minutes before he turned and swore never to think or speak of what had just happen again.


End file.
